


One mistake, regret, and redemption

by Rhaps0dy



Series: Sequel to Mile High Club [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: Another Sequel to TenshiNoKiri's "Mile High Club". (To fit Heroes of Olympus Timeline)Percy starts feeling sick, and he gets incredibly horny. He discussed with Annabeth and found out he is pregnant? And now he has to tell the baby's father...





	One mistake, regret, and redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mile High Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502305) by [TenshiNoKiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiNoKiri/pseuds/TenshiNoKiri). 



> Sorry for the delay!! I am finally posting the alternate ending for the sequel I had in mind!! :)

It's been two months or so since that escapade with Zeus, and Percy's life was never the same as before. At that time, Percy had wished that just once, Zeus would take pity on him and let him take an airplane to see Annabeth in California. His wish came true, in a way SO different to what he expected. Sure, it felt great albeit a little weird, but it was more than satisfying in the end. When Percy had finally made it to see Annabeth, it was difficult to explain to her just how he got the hickies, so he just ended up telling her the embarrassing truth. He was surprised that Annabeth actually took it well, and was not angry with him. She had explained that they were children of gods, so it wasn't unusual for those kind of things to happen. But she also broke up with him, because she felt that their long distance relationship thing wasn't really working out. Apparently, she had been thinking about it for quite some time, but didn't know how to bring it up to Percy. Percy was sad about the break up at first, but he got over it and they were currently still the best of friends.

 

However, that was not what made Percy's life so different. What was different was that ever since two weeks ago, Percy started feeling nauseous early in the mornings, such that it woke him up and he had to rush to the toilet. It was baffling, he had no idea what was wrong. He told Annabeth about it, but she said maybe it was food poisoning, to which he thought was possible, so he ignored it. But after a week of horrible waking moments, he still wasn't feeling any better, in fact, it got worse.

 

He got nauseous not only in the mornings, but other times such as when he smelt perfume(when he walked past the Aphrodite cabin), or other strong scents. He had weird food cravings from time to time, and his appetite was bigger than ever. Not only that, his nipples were overly sensitive as well, to the point that he wanted to go about his activities at camp shirtless. He also got tired easily, and it was affecting his stamina and performance in sword practice. But the thing that troubled Percy the most, was that he was horny almost all the time.

 

When he was in the privacy of his cabin, he would try to deal with it, by jerking off with a handjob or occasionally fingering himself and fantasizing about Zeus. Why it was of his uncle, he had no idea, but it just felt natural to think of him. A few times his desire had gotten so strong, that just a handjob and his fingers did not suffice. He had to use his powers over water to materialize an erect penis, his personal water dildo, to thrust in and out of him, just to feel the fullness, but nothing beats having a real hot manhood filling him up. In addition to the water dildo, he would sometimes materialize Zeus himself, to suck, nibble or just stimulate his nipples really, or just to spoon with him. But that Zeus was just made up of water, his touch was cold, and whenever Percy lost concentration, he just turned into a wet water puddle. Percy felt really emotionally unsatisfied, and a bit of a pervert. He couldn't believe he was thinking of his uncle this much, and in that way. Sometimes he felt so guilty, he cried himself to sleep. He had no idea what was going on with him, he normally wouldn't cry that easily, not about this kind of stuff, he didn't even cry when Annabeth broke up with him.

 

Percy was extremely worried. He wondered if he contracted some terminal illness or something, so he went to the Apollo cabin to have himself checked out. It wasn't Will to give him a checkup but one of his siblings, and they did not find anything wrong with Percy. This made Percy feel even more worried. He wasn't sure if he should let his mom know about his situation. He decided to discuss it with Annabeth.

 

"I sort of have an idea, after hearing ALL of your symptoms. But I can't really be sure. Maybe we should tell Chiron, I mean, you are our great hero. If something is wrong with you, he should be the first to know." Annabeth suggested.

 

"I don't know man. But you are the wise girl, so I trust you. Let's go then." Percy agreed.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

After hearing Percy's recount of his problem, where he had a blush on his face at the 'being horny' part, and had deliberately missed out all the severely embarrassing little details, Chiron's eyes widened, like he thought of something. He had requested Annabeth to bring Will over to check him out. While they waited for Annabeth and Will to arrive, Chiron solemnly asked Percy.

 

"Percy. This is of utmost importance, so I need you to answer me truthfully."

 

Percy was at a loss, but nodded anyway.

 

"Did you have any sexual relations with anyone?" Chiron inquired with a grim look.

 

Percy blushed furiously and nodded slowly.

 

"With whom may I ask?" Chiron returned.

 

Percy hesitantly replied, "I can't say. I am not sure if people are allowed to know."

 

Chiron was silent for a moment, contemplating. "Is he in this camp?"

 

Percy shook his head.

 

"Someone at school?" Chiron asked again.

 

Percy once again shook his head.

 

"Is he a god?" Chiron tried his luck.

 

Percy froze. He looked at Chiron with a taut expression.

 

"I see." Chiron returned with his own unreadable expression.

 

"Wait. Chiron, how did you know that it's a he?" Percy questioned curiously.

 

Chiron looked at him with a brooding yet pitying look. Just as Percy was about to ask what that look meant, Will and Annabeth burst through the door.

 

"I've brought Will here!" Annabeth called out hurriedly.

 

Will walked over to Percy and pushed him down to sit on the sofa. "Don't worry, Percy, I'm just gonna do a few tests. It'll be done in a jiffy."

 

"Erm, ok. Thanks, I guess." Percy replied unsurely.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

"So... what is wrong with me? Am I gonna die or something?" Percy asked with apprehension after Will finished with his tests.

 

"No, you probably won't die." Annabeth replied.

 

"So? What's wrong? The suspense is killing me here!" Percy exclaimed with begging eyes.

 

"Percy, you are pregnant." Chiron dropped the bomb.

 

Percy was dumbfounded. He started laughing, "Oh please, Chiron, that's not funny!"

 

But he stopped when he saw the austere look on all three of their faces.

 

"Seriously? But how-" Percy was about to ask when he remembered what happened.

 

"But- but I'm a guy, a male, how could I get pregnant?!" Percy uttered in disbelief.

 

"You are a son of Poseidon, Percy. The sea is very fertile, and it's possible for the children of Poseidon to be blessed with that gift, regardless of gender." Chiron explained. "It has never happened before, or at least, not that we know of, because there was never a chance for any of the demigod sons of Poseidon to live a life, due to war. Then, there was the Big Three's oath on the styx."

 

Percy looked around the room stunned while letting the information sink in, and he fainted.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

He slowly opened his eyes, and realized he was lying on the sofa in the big house. Annabeth was sitting by him with a thoughtful expression.

 

"Annabeth, that wasn't a dream, was it." Percy stated with downcast eyes as he sat up.

 

"No, it wasn't, and you fainted." Annabeth answered.

 

Percy started tearing up. "Oh my gods. How could this happen? What am I suppose to do now?" He said as he started crying.

 

Annabeth hugged him tightly, and said in a gentle tone, "What do you mean? You just have to tell the god responsible for this."

 

"B-but, what am I suppose to say?! How am I suppose to tell him?! And what about my dad? And my mom? Oh my gods, oh my gods!!" Percy was freaking out.

 

"I know saying 'don't worry' right now is probably pointless, but just take one step at a time ok? I'll be with you every step of the way. Just tell the baby's father first, ok? At least you start somewhere." Annabeth suggested.

 

"O-ok. I'll tell him tomorrow." Percy agreed.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Percy had a hard time sleeping that night. He was worried sick, and short of getting a panic attack. He was tossing and turning in bed, trying to think through what to say. When he finally managed to fall asleep, it wasn't a couple of hours later, that he had shot out of bed to run to the bathroom, yet again. He gave a deep sigh after his morning sickness stopped, and gently rubbed his tummy, trying to feel the baby growing inside him. He couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to get the problem over and done with, so he went to the lake.

 

The sun was rising up the horizon. Percy admired the view and took in a deep breath.

 

"Lord Zeus, Uncle, I have something of great importance I have to discuss with you. It would be greatly appreciated, if you could make a trip down here, thanks." Percy prayed.

 

A few minutes passed and nothing happen. Percy was disappointed and dejected. He turned around about to walk back to his cabin, feeling about to cry, when he felt a sudden gust of wind behind his back. He immediately turned around.

 

"What is it Perseus? I'm busy." Zeus said sternly. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you want to be debauched again." Zeus said with a smirk this time.

 

Percy was actually feeling dread when he was waiting for Zeus to appear. But now that he has, he just looked at the gorgeous God mesmerized, and felt his body heat up when Zeus suggested to repeat that day's events.

 

"Do you want to?" Percy asked the God softly with a cute blush.

 

Zeus was surprised. He had not expected his nephew to offer. He had actually been thinking about it on quite a few occasions when he was horny. But he thought it was a one time thing so he had not acted upon his urges. He grinned and lifted Percy by his thighs and Percy's legs hugged him around his waist.

 

"You have no idea." Zeus growled before kissing Percy passionately.

 

He was fornicating Percy against a rock, and Percy was moaning and mewling, all music to Zeus's ears. That was until Zeus licked, sucked and pinched Percy's nipples.

 

"Ow!" Percy exclaimed through his heavy pants.

 

"What's wrong?" Zeus inquired.

 

"My n-nipples are sensitive recently, even wearing a t-shirt can hurt sometimes." Percy blushed.

 

"Oh, I see." Zeus smirked. He continued his ministrations on Percy's chest. He lightly nibbled his nipples, and sucked, and licked. All the while having Percy groaning and moaning with an occasional "Ouch!".

 

Zeus had no idea what was going on with the young hero, but he was hotter and cuter than ever. There was this brilliant glow about him, and his body was even more sensitive and greedier than before. He could feel his member getting sucked in by Percy's entrance with every thrust, and he enjoyed every second of it.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

"Lord Zeus?" Percy asked unsurely as he lay his head on Zeus's chest. They were cuddling on the beach, after putting their clothes back on.

 

"What is it Perseus?" Zeus replied.

 

"Did you know that I can actually get pregnant?" Percy tried to ask subtly.

 

"Yeah, it wasn't at my front most thoughts, but I knew there was a slight chance you had the gift. Why?" Zeus asked in return.

 

"I didn't know how to tell you, but I guess I should just come out and say it." Percy took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

 

"What?" Zeus queried.

 

"I am pregnant." Percy repeated.

 

Zeus was stunned for a moment. "Ok?" He said.

 

Percy was flabbergasted. "What do you mean by 'ok?'?"

 

"Ok as in ok, you are pregnant. I do not understand your question, Perseus." Zeus replied with annoyance.

 

Percy didn't know what else to say. He suddenly felt like crying again. "Damn those hormones" He thought.

 

"I wanted to ask you what I should do about it, and how you feel about it." Percy said.

 

"Oh. I don't really feel much. But why should my opinion matter?" Zeus asked puzzled. "Your opinion and the baby's father-" Zeus paused as he thought through what he was about to say.

 

"Perseus, are you implying that I am the baby's father?" Zeus questioned.

 

"I am not implying, I am saying." Percy replied with an innocent stare.

 

"What makes you think I am the father?" Zeus sat up and demanded.

 

Percy was shocked, to say the least, and he started tearing up. "B-because you and I had s-sex for about 11 hours that day on the plane. The to and return trip to California, you spend the whole time, in your words, debauching me."

 

"So? You also screwed around with Hermes after the trip there as well, didn't you? I saw him pull you behind the baggage car. Who knows how many others you did it with since then." Zeus retorted.

 

Percy was aghast. "You thought... I was.. sleeping around?" He shakily said as tears flow down his cheeks.

 

"I didn't think, I knew." Zeus responded.

 

Percy stood up abruptly. "Is that why you had sex with me? Because you thought I was easy?!" He shouted.

 

"Don't you DARE use that tone of voice with me again, Perseus. Just because-" Zeus scolded but was cut off.

 

"Lord Hermes did pull me behind the baggage car, but all we did, was a handjob! As his tip, he said!" Percy started sobbing heavily.

 

"A-and you were my f-first! and the only one!" Percy shouted before he turned tail and ran back to his cabin, far away from Zeus(not really, since the God can appear wherever he wants, but you get the point).

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**/Starts differing from here./**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zeus was taken aback. Firstly because Perseus had the guts to throw a tantrum at him, and secondly because of how his actions came back to hit him in the face.

 

"No danger of pregnancy with male lovers" He snorted. He totally forgot, in the heat of the moment, that Perseus, a son of Poseidon, could have the gift of fertility.

 

He felt really conflicted. He had feelings for the young hero, but to have a child, so soon... and he was still under oath.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Percy nearly tripped over his own legs as he ran on uneven ground, unseeing as he was crying and sobbing heavily, hands desperately wiping over his eyes.

 

"How tragic, young Perseus." He suddenly heard a woman's voice ahead of him.

 

He stopped and wiped his eyes to see who it was. To his shock, it was Hera, the goddess of marriage, and Zeus' wife. He stared and gulped.

 

"L-Lady Hera... what brings you here?"

 

"Why, I came to see you, of course." Hera replied.

 

"May I ask what for?" Percy inquired cautiously.

 

"You seem unusually polite, Perseus. Is something wrong? Perhaps, you are worried about my reaction to your affair with my husband and your unborn child?" Hera replied with a wry smile.

 

Percy was at a lost for words. He just stood there in silence, looking down at his feet, pointers twirling around each other nervously.

 

"You have nothing to worry about." Hera stated. "I may be annoyed with my husband's countless affairs, but I do not hold the blame on you, rude as you are."

 

Percy heaved a sigh of relief.

 

"However" Percy looked up at Hera. "your baby would be trouble on a later date. Right now, I have something for you to do." Hera mentioned.

 

"What do you need?" Percy asked.

 

"You." Hera replied.

 

"What?" Percy asked stunned, before he suddenly felt sleep take over him. His eyelids closed gradually, as he felt his body dropping to the ground. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was worried that falling might harm his baby, but he lost consciousness before even feeling the impact of hitting the ground.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Zeus was sitting on his throne, head in his hands. He had a splitting headache. He was fighting with his Roman form to stay in his Greek form so that he could think about how to handle the situation with Percy. A child of the big three having the child of a big three, is kind of a serious problem, ability wise. Of course, he would love to have a baby with Percy, the boy was brave, gorgeous, and had a good heart. The perfect demigod specimen. Their child would be lovely, Zeus smiled gently at the thought of that.

 

But he remembered, he was King of the Gods, of Olympus, and yet once again he broke his oath. If people found out, their trust in him would be jeopardized. In addition to that, the union between him and Percy equates to a union between sky and sea. If Hades found out about it, who knows what he would do as it puts him at a disadvantage. Despite the fact that, Zeus had observed, Hades had a soft spot for the young hero, with the way he treats him, and the way his nephew(that brat Nico) looked at Percy, Zeus was pretty sure Hades would not let Percy's and his child roam free.

 

As he was tortured in his inner conflict, Poseidon's voice boomed across from the door. "Brother, have you heard?"

 

"Heard about what?" Zeus asked in reply.

 

"Percy... He is missing." Poseidon proclaimed with downcast eyes.

 

Zeus looked up stunned. "W-what? How did that happen?"

 

"It is still not certain, the campers are still investigating, and they haven't found any leads... He just vanished. The campers didn't see him at activities, so they went to look for him but he wasn't in his cabin. He isn't back at Sally's either. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to sense him or his whereabouts." Poseidon explained worriedly. "The campers are sending out groups to search for him, and they have asked for the help of Artemis' Hunters."

 

Zeus was worried. What had happened to Percy? Did he run away? Because of his reaction towards Percy's pregnancy? Percy didn't seem like the kind who would do that, besides, he was safer at camp, especially since he is now carrying. But even if for some reason, Percy did run away, it's impossible for Poseidon to be unable to locate him. The only way this could happen, was if Percy was shielded by something. What if... this was the action of some god trying to get to him? Trying to harm Percy and his child? He had to do something, he had to keep all the gods in his sight.

 

"Poseidon. Relay this to all major and minor gods and goddesses, even Hades. Tell them that there are problems arising, and they are to stay in Olympus until further notice. They are also NOT to contact their demigod children, no matter what the circumstances."

 

"What?" Poseidon exclaimed heatedly. "My son is missing and you expect me to hide up here? I can't do it."

 

"This is an _order_ ." Zeus replied with certainty, and added, " _Please_ brother. Trust me on this. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Perseus either."

 

Poseidon was taken aback at the emotions Zeus showed on his face and in his voice. "Fine." He huffed reluctantly.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

_*While Percy was missing for eight months & the events in The Lost Hero occurred* _

 

Percy's belly had grown while he was slumbering, but lucky for him, he felt nothing. No nausea, discomforts or pain. Just nothingness, just _sleep_.

 

 

**/BREAK/**

 

_*Son of Neptune*_

 

Percy woke up to clamour and bustling about his cohort. Everyone was washing and cleaning up, getting ready for breakfast. It was the day after they defeated the giant, Polybotes, and after a well rested night's sleep, and the dream he had last night with Juno, he finally had time to recollect his memories, and reflect on the events that transpired ever since he woke up at the Wolf House, including those that happened before he was put to sleep.

 

He had woken up at the Wolf House without his memories, nor his pregnant tummy. He fought gorgons, carried Juno across the tiber which made him lose his invulnerability, went to Alaska, almost drowned in mud, drank gorgon’s blood, fought a giant, and became praetor. So many things happened in just a week, and he got most, if not _all_ , his memories back.

 

He recalled the dream with Juno that he had just awoken from.

 

Apparently, Hera had used her godly powers to send Percy's unborn child to another location to grow, an _‘embryo’_ of sorts. She did not want it interfering with his quest, nor did she want anything bad to happen to it if Percy got injured or something. After all, it was her husband's child.

 

She only permitted Percy to remember Annabeth during his amnesia, so that he would be more focused on the quest.

 

Percy felt angry, confused, sad, and mostly regret. Despite being a “mother”, he was missing out on the most important part of having a baby. Which is the foetus developing experience, the morning sickness, belly kicking, and talking to the baby while still in belly that he wanted to try.

 

There were so many ‘could-be’ precious moments in his life, lost, due to Hera putting him to sleep for 8 months.

 

Now that Percy has gotten his memory back, he didn’t and couldn’t mention anything about Zeus to Hazel or Frank, or anyone, because it wasn’t the right time. They had a quest to complete, so he kept it all buried in his heart.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

_*Mark of Athena & the remaining 2 books* _

 

Jason had heard so much about this person “Percy Jackson”. Son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, kind, caring, loyal to a fault. He had even seen his picture in the big house. Not a bad looking guy, with those piercing sea green eyes.

 

But, he never expected that he would fall in love with said guy.

 

After he and Piper had resolved their differences, and what the false memories had brought them to believe they felt, they had broken up on good terms and are now very good friends, along with Leo.

 

Jason had never thought he was into guys, but the first time he laid eyes on Percy, he did a double take, because the dude was breathtaking. Totally god blessed looks, slim with sun kissed skin, and toned muscles. He had felt a certain spark lit in him, and his eyes unconsciously followed Percy wherever he went thereafter.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Percy was finally reunited with Annabeth, and he took comfort in her knowing about Zeus and his child, as he was able to confide in her. She comforted him and gave him strength whenever he thought of giving up.

 

That’s why he had to save her, from falling into that huge dark pit, all alone.

 

Yet, he was afraid.

 

Afraid he would never make it out. He would never see his mom, his dad, his friends, his unborn child, or even… _Zeus_ , ever again.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Jason didn’t know what love was or felt like.

 

But when Percy fell into the pit with Annabeth, he finally knew, the hard way.

 

“The saying ‘You never know how important something is until you have lost it’ is so true”, Jason thought.

 

Jason had not intended to act on his feelings for Percy. But when Percy fell with Annabeth into Tartarus, he felt like there was suddenly a gaping hole in his chest, it hurt and felt horrible, and yet there was nothing he could do to make it better.

 

It was then, that he decided, that he would make known his feelings to Percy, and keep him safe from harm, so that he would never feel that way ever again.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Percy and Annabeth made it out.

 

But they were broken, scarred for life.

 

Jason’s first step to making his feelings known to Percy, was the bear hug he gave him when they emerged.

 

“Percy… thank the gods.” Jason had whispered as he tightly wrapped his arms around Percy.

 

Percy was slightly surprised, but loosely returned the hug. He was still feeling off from his trip to Tartarus.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Every single night from then on, the crew on Argo II was woken up deep in the night by occasional muffled screams or open ones.

 

Percy and Annabeth were the ones causing them.

 

The crew had a discussion as to what would help the both of them.

 

“I will find a way to help Percy. Just leave him to me.” Jason suggested with conviction.

 

Jason felt the urge to comfort and care for Percy. Seeing him in so much pain, and screaming in the night due to nightmares.

 

Piper then suggested that she would help Annabeth.

 

The both of them started staying over in Percy’s and Annabeth’s room, or it could be the other way around, Percy in Jason’s room, and Annabeth in Piper’s room.

 

Not sleeping alone seemingly helped reduce the nightmares.

 

This resulted in Piper and Annabeth getting closer, and Jason and Percy as well.

 

They had spent so much time together, such that Piper and Annabeth had fallen in love, and Percy was happy for them, despite his love being so far out of reach from him.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

“Percy…” Jason started one night.

 

“Yeah?” Percy replied.

 

“I have been wanting to say this to you for quite some time, but I didn’t know how to, so I will just say it straight out.” Jason stated.

 

“Dude, go ahead.” Percy agreed.

 

“I… love you.” Jason finally confessed.

 

Percy was shocked.

 

“You… what?” He inquired.

 

“I love you.” Jason repeated.

 

“Not to be rude or anything, but... seriously?” Percy asked again in disbelief.

 

“Yes. Truly and surely. At first I knew I had strong emotions for you, but I wasn’t going to act on them. Only after you fell into the pit, it felt as if I had a gaping hole in my chest, it hurt so bad, I knew, I love you.” Jason explained.

 

Percy was flabbergasted.

 

“Erm… I… I…” He didn’t know what to say in reply.

 

“You don’t have to give me a reply right now. I don’t expect anything from you, just... let me take care of you.” Jason mentioned with hope.

 

“Thank you, Jason.” Percy spoke softly. “Really. All these days, you have made my life better, and I have seen your concern for me. But… I… Actually have someone I love.” Percy confessed.

 

“Really?” Jason inquired. “Can I know who?”

 

“I... I can’t tell you who it is right now. But, I just wanted to let you know that I can’t return your feelings because, you are a really good guy, and I don’t want to lead you on.” Percy mentioned sadly.

 

“You don’t have to stay over with me anymore, if you feel awkward. I don’t want to make it difficult for you.” Percy added.

 

“It’s not awkward or difficult for me. To be with the one I love gives me great joy.” Jason smiled.

 

Percy blushed at the intensity of love and concern shown in Jason’s eyes.

 

Percy thought that Jason was good looking, since he first met him, especially since he resembles his father. But he knew he could never love him as he did Zeus, so it would not be appropriate to lead him on.

 

Jason’s heart skipped a beat at seeing Percy blush because of him.

 

Percy was so adorable.

 

Jason wanted to kiss him, make love to him, and then cuddle with him. But he kept his wants under control, for fear it might scare Percy away.

 

However, one night, as he was cuddling with Percy(Percy allowed it), with Percy’s back on his chest, and Percy was fast asleep, Jason couldn’t repress his desires anymore.

 

He started growing hard, erection pressing fittingly between Percy’s ass cheeks through his pyjama pants, and Jason’s hands started roaming around Percy’s chest area under his shirt out of curiosity.

 

When he rubbed over one of Percy’s nipples, Percy gave a soft moan.

 

Jason was surprised.

 

He got up onto one of his elbows to see Percy’s expression.

 

Percy had a soft pink blush on his cheeks, and lips slightly apart.

 

Jason’s member got even harder.

 

This was the first time he was seeing this type of reaction from Percy, and it sent his blood going south.

 

It seems that Percy reacted to his erection pressing against him, and got hard as well.

 

Jason started grinding Percy.

 

Percy gave off a slight moan while still in his sleep.

 

This encouraged Jason to keep going at it, until both of them were rock hard, and were both panting.

 

Jason kept rubbing his tent into Percy’s cleft, knowingly rubbing against Percy’s entrance.

 

He love the sounds Percy made when he did so, and proceeded to touch Percy’s front.

 

He pressed Percy’s thighs towards him while still grinding, so Percy’s hole never got a moment of relief, and used his fingers to gently stroke over Percy’s tent.

 

Percy made a sound that resembled a groan in the back of his throat.

 

He was moving his hips on his own, thrusting back against Jason’s hard and firm member.

 

Jason pushed Percy over the edge, by pinching both his nipples.

 

Percy gave a slight whimper, and Jason felt Percy’s body stiffen as well as the soft murmur of “Zeus!”, before he felt the wet spot between Percy’s legs.

 

Jason was stunned into silence after hearing that name from Percy’s lips during orgasm. All feelings of desire totally gone.

 

He couldn’t believe it! The person that Percy loves, is his “father”!

 

Jason finally understood why Percy looked so miserable when he mentioned the one he loves.

 

All the problems that co-existed with loving a god.

 

Jason sighed, trying to go back to sleep with this revelation.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Percy woke up feeling refreshed.

 

He could feel that the inside of his pants were sticky, and it was a familiar feeling, as well as warm arms wrapped around him.

 

For a few seconds, Percy was lost in the feeling, and about to call out “Zeus”, when he realized that that was impossible.

 

He immediately turned around, and saw that it was Jason hugging him.

 

He turned back to look into his pants, and blushed furiously.

 

It had been so long since he last dreamt about Zeus to the extend of orgasming.

 

He hoped he had not let anything slip while he was having the dream, since Jason was sleeping just right behind him.

 

Percy felt super embarrassed that he was having a wet dream while Jason was sleeping with him.

 

Jason was actually awake when Percy was self reprimanding. He decided to keep this knowledge to himself, and not question Percy about it, as it would only trouble Percy even more.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

_*After defeating Gaia and the Giants*_

 

Now that everything was over, he could finally have his child back, his life back, and he could finally stop hiding.

 

He could finally let his closest friends know all about his life.

 

As the crew were celebrating on the Argo II, Percy dropped the bomb.

 

Everyone except Annabeth was shocked about the pregnancy, and about Zeus, but they were overall still happy for Percy that he was finally going to get his child back.

 

Jason was at a lost.

 

This development was a shocker. He had already accepted the fact that Percy loved his father’s Greek form, but did not expect that Percy was actually pregnant, with said guy’s child.

 

“I still love you.” Jason proclaimed all of a sudden, when they were preparing to sleep.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Percy exclaimed in surprise.

 

“After all these time spent together, getting to know you, I have fallen even more in love with you, Percy” Jason explained. “There was this spark of feeling right when I met you, but as the months passed, it grew to love. I confessed to you once before, but even after everything you have said, I realized, my feelings for you will never change.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Jason. I really appreciate how you feel about me, I am very flattered. B-but, I-I can’t. It wouldn’t be fair to you, I’m sorry.” Percy said.

 

“It doesn’t matter to me whether you have a kid or not. I love you for who you are. What I admire is your character.” Jason tried.

 

“I- Thank you, Jason. I really… really appreciate that. But, I… I only love Zeus. Despite him being a jerk. Besides, we even have a child together.” Percy explained dejectedly.

 

“But Lord Zeus... is a god. They are not able to take responsibility for their children. You know that as well.” Jason reminded.

 

“Please let me be this child’s father, let me take care of you, love you, like you deserve. I will always be there for you both.” Jason proclaimed.

 

Percy is touched, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“T-Thank you, Jason. I-I really…” The tears flowed down Percy’s cheeks. “You really make me feel so loved, and I am really grateful to you for that. You have accompanied me during my lonely times, and I, I feel so sorry that I can’t l-love you the same way. You are really special and important to me, but I cannot treat you as a replacement for Zeus, it wouldn’t be fair to you.” Percy stated still tearing up.

 

“Shh…. It’s okay.” Jason kissed Percy’s forehead and gently embraced him. “I understand, I will respect your decision, just let me be the god dad then, okay?” He gently pat Percy’s back as Percy nodded into Jason’s neck.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

_*After returning to Camp Half-Blood*_

 

The moment Percy woke up the next morning in his own cabin, he felt his pregnant tummy full force for the first time.

 

Percy was already carrying nine months, heavily pregnant, almost due. His tummy was pretty rounded and it was difficult to move around. The whole crew of Argo II stayed at Camp Half-Blood for the time being to take care of him, Jason and Annabeth especially.

 

Percy being Percy couldn’t stay still in bed for a whole day, so he was taking a morning stroll on the beach, when he felt a gust of wind, and Zeus appeared.

 

Percy stood dumbfounded.

 

He didn’t know how to react, and it seems Zeus didn’t know how to start the conversation as well, since they just stood there, looking towards the ground.

 

It seems their child disagreed with the awkward atmosphere, because it gave a kick in Percy’s belly, and Percy gave a small cry of pain and almost toppled over.

 

Zeus’s reaction was lightning fast, he was immediately at Percy’s side, supporting his weight.

 

Percy looked up at him, and their eyes met. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, before Percy broke eye contact.

 

“Lord Zeus.” Percy greeted.

 

“Perseus, I…” Zeus started.

 

“I like Jason.” Percy interrupted.

 

“Y-you what?” Zeus exclaimed in surprise.

 

“I like Jason. And he has feelings for me too. He will be taking care of me and this child in the future, so you don’t have to worry about taking responsibility. That was all I wanted to tell you.” Percy stated flatly.

 

“O-Oh.... I see…” Zeus said, still processing the information.

 

“G-good day to you, Lord Zeus.” Percy greeted, desperately keeping his emotions under wraps but his voice still cracked unwillingly, as he walked away from the warmth that was around him a few moments ago.

 

As Percy finally reached his cabin and closed the door, he leaned his back against the door, and allowed the dam to break. The tears he was desperately holding in when he was talking to Zeus started free falling down his cheeks.

 

He hated being like this. The emotions overwhelming him, his hormones going haywire.

 

The day started out good, but now, it was horrible, Percy thought as he sobbed into his hands.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Zeus was still at the same spot where Percy left him.

 

He was still allowing his thoughts to process. He had not expected Percy to fall for another guy, especially not his own Roman child. He felt a pang of jealousy, and he was hating himself for it. If his kid made Percy happy, then he should be happy for the both of them. And yet… he selfishly wanted Percy all to himself.

 

As Zeus was wallowing in self reprimanding, Jason walked up to him to talk to him.

 

“Lord Zeus, I’m not sure if I should call you father, since you are Lord Zeus, your greek form. But I just wanted to say that, if you are not interested in taking responsibility or caring for Percy and your child, I am willing to, or more than willing actually. I really love Percy, and I will love Percy’s and your child as well. I intend to bring Percy to the roman camp to give birth and live there, to give the child a good and safe life. Before you ask, NO, Percy did not have sex with me, because he loves you, and he said it would be unfair to me. AND Percy is an amazing guy, so please don’t hurt him any more than you already have. If you are unwilling or unable to love and care for Percy and your child, then tell me now, and I will immediately leave with him.” Jason rambled.

 

To Jason’s surprise, Zeus calmly replied, “I do love him. _So much_. I’ve never regretted anything as much as I have since that day so many months ago. I assure you, my roman self’s son, I do not intend to hurt Percy any more than I have. I just want to seek his forgiveness and shower him and the baby with all my love. Even if he doesn’t forgive me, I just want a chance to redeem myself, or for him to hear me out.”

 

“That’s good then. I’m happy for Percy. Pardon me, but I boldly wish you luck.” Jason stated.

 

“However, I just met Percy. He told me that he likes you and you will be caring for them in the future, and that I do not need to worry about taking responsibility for them.” Zeus begrudged.

 

“He what?” Jason asked surprised.

 

“That was not what Percy and I have agreed on.” Jason clarified. “If you don’t understand why Percy decided to tell you that, I can help you understand. IF you want.” Jason suggested.

 

“Please go ahead. I would love to understand, or at the very least try to.” Zeus agreed.

 

“Please listen in then.” Jason mentioned as he made his way to the Poseidon cabin.

 

Jason could hear Percy’s sobs through the cabin door, and was contemplating for a second if he made the correct decision. But nevertheless, he went through with it.

 

He gently knocked on the door. “Percy, I need to talk to you.”

 

Percy quickly wiped away his tears, and slowly stood up.

 

He opened the door with a small smile. “Hey, Jason. What’s up?”

 

“You don’t have to force yourself to smile in front of me you know? I can tell that you have been crying.” Jason mentioned softly.

 

“I heard from Lord Zeus, why did you tell him that?” He continued.

 

“Sorry to use you as an excuse.” Percy said with downcast eyes.

 

“But I didn’t want myself to carry on with life hoping for the days that the father of my child would come visit us, or to feel disappointed when he doesn’t come. At least now I know with certainty, that he will NOT come, and I won’t carry on hoping, you know?” Percy explained with watery eyes.

 

Jason saw the emotions swirling in Percy’s dazzling green eyes, and felt conflicted. He forced a smile, and hugged Percy. “I just want you to remember that I will always be here for you, no matter what.” Before he left so Zeus could have his talk with Percy.

 

Jason was sad that he got rejected, but at the same time, he was happy for Percy because he knows Zeus would make it right. So he could settle for godfather instead. Or was it uncle? Or brother? Oh wow, complicated relations. He laughed as he walked away from the Poseidon cabin.

 

Zeus had overheard Percy’s conversation with Jason, as Jason had asked him to, and he felt this overwhelming sadness. How much hurt has he caused this poor boy, that Percy doesn’t want any hope at all?

 

He gently knocked on the door.

 

Percy immediately opened it thinking it was Jason. “Did you forget something?”

 

When he came face to face with Zeus, he immediately closed the door.

 

Then realizing that was rude, he opened it again slightly.

 

“How may I help you, Lord Zeus?”

 

“Perseus, may I come in?”

 

Percy hesitated, but nodded his head and let Zeus in.

 

Then he realized that his room was immensely messy, and felt embarrassed that Zeus had to see it. He tried to clean the mess up, but his huge belly stopped him from effectively doing so.

 

Zeus upon seeing his discomfort with the mess in the room, snapped his fingers, and everything was cleaned up.

 

Percy couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Thank you.” He shyly said.

 

When Zeus saw the expression on Percy’s face, he unconsciously went over to hug him tightly.

 

Percy was stunned.

 

“I missed you.” Zeus whispered.

 

“I am sorry.” Zeus said as he held up Percy’s hand and kissed the back of it.

 

“I am sorry for how I treated you that day so many months ago, before you went missing.” He said with another kiss to the back of Percy’s other hand.

 

“I regretted it, _so much_ . You don’t know how I felt when I thought I had lost you for good. When I thought maybe someone was using you and our child to get to me. I was worried out of my mind. I was going crazy, YOU were driving me _crazy_.” Zeus confessed.

 

“I know you may not believe me, because we gods are bad at keeping promises. I wish I could show you how much you and this child, _our child_ , mean to me. Please give me one more chance, to start over with you.” Zeus proposed.

 

Percy knew that Zeus was never this open with anyone, so he was really happy that Zeus considered him precious enough to show him how he truly felt.

 

Tears of happiness flowed down Percy’s cheeks.

 

“I love you, Zeus. _Always_.” Percy kissed Zeus on the lips, sealing their promise.

 

"You are my redemption." Zeus whispered as he embraced Percy tightly and kissed Percy on the crown of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that's all for now!! Truthfully speaking, I only read till Mark Of Athena, and I don’t really know how long this quest took them, so I only estimated and tried to fit the story into the Heroes Of Olympus storyline. Hopefully you guys liked it!! :D
> 
> I am still writing out the plot for Life in the Vampire Society, posting hopefully soon, but no promises!! :')


End file.
